


Spiteful Winds from a Gentle God

by mapotofu (owlbethere)



Series: Immortality, Never Finite [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is toxic, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Bokuto Koutarou, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Revenge, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, inspired by zephyr's involvement in hyacinth's death, tension between major gods and minor gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbethere/pseuds/mapotofu
Summary: Akaashi was known as the gentlest of the four cardinal winds, but he could not forgive Hinata for choosing to embrace Atsumu.Or: a story based on versions of hyacinth's story in which Akaashi is Zephyr and Bokuto is Chloris.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (one-sided), Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou (one-sided)
Series: Immortality, Never Finite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Spiteful Winds from a Gentle God

**Author's Note:**

> as i was researching for the previous fic, i came across descriptions of zephyr, who killed hyacinth in certain accounts, being gentle. the contrast made me think of akaashi being known as calm but he could be petty. anyway, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, this fic can be read alone, without reading "the sunflower's lover"

_**"I [Khloris (Chloris)] first made a flower from Therapnean blood [the blood of Hyakinthos (Hyacinthus), love of Zephyros], and its petal still inscribes the lament."** _

[ _The Fasti, Ovid_ ](https://www.theoi.com/Titan/AnemosZephyros.html)

Keiji saw him first.

In December of 20XX, Keiji made a roundtrip through the Southern Hemisphere, bringing gentle summer winds wherever he went. As he passed over Brazil, he heard a cry from below.

It came like a siren’s call, an ask for help bottled and sent into the winds. Like an enamored sailor, Keiji could not help but answer it. The winds carried the god down to the coast of Brazil.

And that was how he met twenty year old Hinata Shouyou. The young man sat on the beach sands, embracing his legs to his chest. Not in agony from an injury, Keiji realized, but from his emotions. The man looked at the setting sun over the waters, tears steadily dripping down his face. A volleyball sat beside his feet.

Keiji stepped forward, his bare feet sinking into the sands. He wore a white long sleeve tucked into blue cotton pants that loosely fitted his legs. Minimal yet befitting his status. He was an otherworldly being.

The thought that he was trespassing on a private moment did not cross his mind as he walked towards the young man. He came forth to answer a call.

“What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?” The god said softly.

The young man turned to look, blinking at the god, tall and striking. “Do I know you?”

“No. You can call me Keiji.”

The man did not reply, turning his head back to the ocean. His fingers tightened around his limbs.

The god hummed noncommittally, choosing to sit a few feet away from the man. Brushing his hands over the warm grains of sand, the god paid no mind to the other. He grabbed a handful, letting it slip through his fingers like a sieve.

A few minutes passed with god and human enjoying each other’s company in silence.

“What were you crying about?”

The man bit his lip, debating whether he should respond. “Volleyball,” he admitted. “I came here to train by playing beach volleyball, but I suck. It’s hard to predict the direction of the wind and I keep forgetting that I’m playing on sand, not on an indoor court.”

“Don’t worry. You just need more practice,” Keiji assured.

“Really?”

“Yeah. What’s your name?”

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

Keiji’s eyes crinkled as the god glanced at the young man. “It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-kun.”

From a moment’s curiosity, a god and a mortal struck an acquaintanceship. Keiji took it upon himself to teach Hinata tips and tricks. After all, as the god of the west winds, he knew a thing or two about predicting the wind. He relished the way Hinata looked to him for lessons.

From smiles directed to him from under a cap to boisterous laughter as the two frolicked on the beach to tanned muscles that Keiji could not help but stare at, everything about Hinata was addictive. Too soon, the immortal became enamored with the mortal.

Oh, Keiji realized as he gazed at Hinata lifting his shirt to wipe off sweat and tilting his head back as he downed his water, he wanted Hinata.

Although Keiji was a minor god, he had experienced a slew of romance with different people, mostly immortals. He knew attraction, knew the burgeoning tendrils of lust that grew within him the longer he knew Hinata.

Keiji was not shy about it. After an enduring practice, Keiji approached Hinata.

“I like you, Hinata-kun.”

“Oh, thank you,” Hinata responded. Putting on a gentle smile, the man straightened, hands clasped in front of him. “I’m sorry but I can’t return your feelings.”

“I see.”

The pair handled the confession and rejection with grace, picking up their usual dynamic.

For Hinata, although he felt slightly guilty, he was not the type to lead someone on. Keiji was quite attractive as he garnered many glances around the beach. But Hinata wanted to focus on his volleyball career. He had no time for romance.

Yet, Keiji still wanted more.

🌼🌼🌼

Two years later, rumors came and rooted itself into Mount Olympus. From major gods to minor gods, everyone knew that Atsumu had fallen for a mortal man once again.

“What did they say his name was?”

“Don’t know, but I remember Osamu coming and complaining about someone nicknamed ‘sunshine.’”

The Muses chattered and snickered among themselves.

“Atsumu is so cheesy.”

“As always.”

But Keiji paid no mind to nonsensical gossip. His thoughts strayed to an orange hair athlete. How was Hinata, Keiji wondered as he ran his routine errands.

After enjoying himself for two weeks, Keiji had known that his duties laid elsewhere. So the wind god bid his beloved farewell one evening. Somber yet hopeful for future meetings. Keiji kept tabs on the human, realizing that Hinata had returned to Japan.

“Hey you!”

“Yes?”

“Can you do something for me?”

“Of course.” Keiji’s lips curled at the major god before him.

The moon god Osamu ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing wearily. His clothes were wrinkled as if he had no time to change into a fresh pair. Dark circles under the eye. Sallow skin. Bleeding lips from a nasty gnawing habit. Keiji deduced that Osamu had to pick up his twin brother’s slack.

“Find Atsumu, will you? I would do it myself but—“ He waved a hand around himself. “I’m busy.”

Keiji nodded. “Is that all?” he said politely.

“Yeah, thanks. He’s in Japan.”

With a slight bow, Keiji left Osamu standing in the gardens of Olympus.

🌼🌼🌼

How could he.

WHY WAS HINATA WITH ATSUMU?

Thoughts warred within Keiji as he found himself sidelined by a suitor who he never anticipated. Up in the clouds, Keiji continued gazing at the scene below him.

Hinata laughed at Atsumu’s silly jokes, his hand coming up to touch the sun god’s forearm. The young man leaned onto the immortal with a teasing grin.

Keiji seethed. Cloaking himself, the wind god slipped away, still within Miyagi as he was tethered by his promise to the moon god. Meandering through the small streets, Keiji dissected his emotions, examined them, and gathered them into boxes. Keiji was a being ruled by logic; he refused to dwell on emotions. He knew that he had let himself become too vulnerable to Hinata.

Resolving to forget the mortal, Keiji came to a stop by a bench. His back straightened.

“Oh? Were you looking for me?” Atsumu lounged on the bench, taking the entirety of the space. His eyes twinkled with mischief, matching his yellow hoodie. It was hideous, a statement of his status as a major god. Only they could wear bold colors.

And Atsumu knew.

“Yes, Atsumu-san. Your brother is looking for you.”

The sun god cursed and sat up, eyebrows scrunching downwards.

“You’re not going to say anything about what you saw, right?”

“No.” Everyone and their minions knew anyway.

“Good, good.” Atsumu stood and left without a parting word.

Keiji clenched his fists, glaring at the ground.

🌼🌼🌼

“Keiji, welcome home!” A shout came from within.

Keiji grunted, toeing off his shoes, slipping into his slippers.

Footsteps thundered through the hall. A grey-haired man burst into the entrance hall, hands full of flower wreaths.

“Kei—ji—” The man whined.

“I’m back, Koutarou,” the wind god responded to his husband. “I’m a bit tired today.”

“Oh.” The flower god lowered his voice, mindful of the wind god’s mood. Then he thrust the wreaths before Keiji, unable to resist showing off. “Don’t these look nice? I just made them.”

Keiji smiled. “Yes, Koutarou, these look beautiful. All your flowers look exquisite.”

Koutarou beamed. He shifted around, following Keiji into their bedroom. “I found this really pretty red flower the other day and I thought, oh, it would be great if I could do something with it and—”

“Koutarou,” the other cut in.

The flower god paused, surprised at the interruption. “Yes?”

“I’m tired today,” Keiji emphasized. “Please, would you mind doing this somewhere else? I need space.”

Koutarou wilted, a pout forming on his face. “But I—”

“Out. Koutarou.”

The flower god left the room, throwing a sorrowful glance over his shoulder. But Keiji did not notice, too absorbed in the wrath against the sun god, in the betrayal of Hinata, and in his covetous love for the mortal.

Keiji craved Hinata’s love. But if Hinata denied him that, then he would deny the lovers’ fate together.

Though he was known as the gentlest wind among the four, Keiji was not too petty for spite.

🌼🌼🌼

Watching from the ceiling, Keiji looked on as his beloved Hinata dropped to the ground. As Atsumu cried and fussed over his lover, Keiji knew it was over—for the lovers, for Hinata, and for himself.

He likened it to the end of a chapter in his long existence. Because that was all Hinata could ever be.

With his vengeance carried out, the gentle god smiled, carried away by the winds, contenting himself with his duties.

But if he had stayed long enough, he would have spotted his husband peeking in from the entrance to the gym.

Koutarou, born as Bokuto Koutarou, felt sympathy for the mortal. As long as he lived, he understood how tempestuous Keiji could be. No matter how calm the wind god tried to portray himself, his nature could never lie; he was as wild and free-spirited as the winds he governed.

What happened in the gym was unfortunate. Koutarou felt guilty in the place of his husband. So when the sun god begged the fates as he transformed his lover, Koutarou willingly helped the process, giving the human a form to reside in.

“Hinata Shouyou,” Koutarou mouthed the name, carving it into his heart. He was going to remember that name and all the names that preceded it.

Koutarou, who had a kind spirit, did not begrudge the abrupt beginnings of his immortality on his husband. But he wished for Keiji to look at him.

If only he could be enough for Keiji, if only he could stop Keiji’s pain.

Spite. Jealousy. Loving another.

Koutarou loved Keiji but he knew it was not requited.

🌼🌼🌼

Koutarou sat on the ground, laying against Keiji’s legs. Singing to himself, he arranged a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. Meanwhile, his husband played with his hair, soft and wet from the shower.

It was a mundane yet idyllic moment shared between the two.

“You’re mine,” Keiji stated. He leaned forward from his position on the couch, his hands caressed Koutarou’s jaw. Keiji tilted his husband’s face upwards. Honest golden-colored eyes met his gaze.

“Yes,” Koutarou affirmed. “I love you.”

A breath and a forehead kiss.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend to end this story with bokuto's pov but that's what ended up happening. 
> 
> if you didn't know, chloris was abducted by zephyr, spirited away to become the wind god's bride. not only did she become immortal, she was also trapped in a nonconsensual marriage. although i love bokuaka, i tried my best to show the toxicity of their relationship. while akaashi was free to love whoever he wanted, bokuto was stuck with akaashi and eventually came to love the wind god.
> 
> anyway, bokuto deserves better


End file.
